


Let's Write A Song About Us

by Skquill



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skquill/pseuds/Skquill
Summary: The cogs to create an actual story for these two.Ryan and Cameron are 'studying'.





	Let's Write A Song About Us

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing for a story idea.

“Borj can suck my ass!” Ryan slammed his pencil down on his binder and rolled over on the carpeted floor. Cameron at on his bed, reading the ahead of the book they were given in class.  
“I don’t think sucking ass actually is a thing.” Cameron voiced, not even looking up from the book.  
“Can you give me hints!! I can’t read the book!” Ryan pestered, he got up from the floor clung at the other boys bed sheets. “It’s boring, and straight coded.”  
“You’re the reason there are stupid gay jokes and stereotypes in the world, Ryan.” Cameron flipped the page. “It’s A Separate Peace, Rye… It’s the most heterosexual gay thing we could read.”  
“And yet there’s no actual clarification.”  
“There’s a good half of a page dedicated to the lead going on about how toned his roommates body is. Or his ass.” Cameron pulled his legs closer as Ryan came up and sat on the bed.  
“Why couldn’t we just read an actual gay book.” Ryan complained, he scooted closer to his boyfriend and rested his head on his shoulder. “Or,” he whispered. “We could write our own.” There was a slow, seductive tone in his voice. “Base it off of real life experience…” The bleached white haired boy leaned in for a kiss and was met with the quick motion of Cameron shoving Ryans face into a pillow.  
“Yeah. Experience.” Cameron joked and rolled his eyes. “More like ‘lack of experience’.” He sounded almost hurt at admitting it.  
Ryan shifted on the bed so he was laying next to Cameron. He wrapped his arms around Camerons waist and buried his face there.  
“You’re like a cat.” Cameron commented as he flipped the page.  
Ryan made a hissing noise, and swat the book from Camerons hands.  
“You’re ahead of the reading, you don’t need to read now.” Ryan mumbled.  
“You’re behind on the reading, you haven’t even answered a single question yet.” Cameron countered. His gaze went to the book and how it was on the ground, out of his reach. He let out an annoyed sigh. He slumped and turned to be looking at Ryan. “You’re such an attention whore.” He brushed the strains of white hair from Ryans face. Looking into his green eyes.  
Ryan laughed. “I must really be one if it causes you to swear.”  
“‘Whore’ isn’t a swear.” Cameron chuckled.  
“To your parents it is.”  
Cameron’s lips moved as if he was thinking of what to say or do. Muttering so quietly ad to himself that Ryan couldn’t get a read on him.  
“Well,” Cameron started. Ryan could feel the heat start to radiate off of Cameron. “My parents aren’t here right now… S-so, I can break the rules.”  
Ryan could have gone in for a kiss then, but instead he just started laughing. “Cam--Cameron that’s--HOh my god!” Ryan giggled. “Teenage rebellion, Cameron Ahmad style.”  
“Teenage rebellion, for me, is doing anything with you.” Cameron said.  
“Oh, anything!” Ryan raised an eyebrow.  
“Stop making it sexual!” Cameron tried his best to look mad, but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips and the blush across his cheeks.  
“You said it!!”  
Cameron sat up and detached himself from Ryans arms. He got off his bed and went to get the book. “It’s just... “ He fiddled with the loose string of his dark green shirt. “My parents… You know I’m not out to them. And… They don’t even know that we’re….” Cameron got the book at put it on his desk, he didn’t meet Ryans eyes.  
“Dating.” Ryan put in.  
“Friends!” Cameron said it with a hurt laugh. “They just--They don’t like you! And I’m just scared that something bad will happen and I’ll let it slip…”  
Ryan sat up and got off the bed as well, moving toward Cameron and taking his hands in his. They shared the same anxiety and fear when it came to their relationship.  
“We never get to… do anything be-because I’m just scared.” Cameron confessed.  
“Me too.” Ryan nodded. “I’m always scared.”  
Ryan cupped Cameron's face in his hands. A mix of fear and love was in his brown eyes.  
“They aren’t here though. Right now. It’s just you and me. We don’t have to worry about them, your parents, other kids at school… no one.” Ryan soothed.  
“Can I kiss you?” The taller boy asked.  
“No one's gonna stop you.” Ryan said and couldn’t prepare himself as Cameron desperately collided their lips together. Ryan felt Camerons hands move to his hips and felt him back up. Using the desk as a support.  
Cameron was always really bad at kissing. Ryan chalked it up as an asexual thing, just having no idea what to do in situations like this. It was kinda cute, because Cameron was good at school, and social stuff. But when it came to dating and kissing…  
Cameron kept pressing his lips to Ryan. He’s hopeless.  
Ryan broke the kiss. “Cameron. Remember to breath.” He urged as he was collecting himself. “Kissing 101: Ya gotta breath.”  
“You sing for a living, I bet you don’t have to breath as much.” Camerons eyes were half lidded, as if he was half dreaming. Ryan glanced at the slow rise and fall of his boyfriends chest.  
“English 011: You have to read the book.” Cameron rung the fact over Ryans head again.  
“Mmmmmaybe later, too busy kissing--” Ryan planted his lips on Camerons, as if leading him on how to actually kiss you boyfriend.  
Cameron still kissed him like his life depended on it. It was wonderful and rough; hot even. Cameron could be really hot when he didn’t mean to.  
Another break.  
Both were panting. “Did you try to stick you tongue in my mouth?” Camerons face was beet red.  
“You can’t prove anything; you also kiss really poorly so anything can happen!” Ryan retorted.  
“That--” Cameron started, then shut his mouth. He let out a deep breath through his nose. “Could be true.”  
“It’s true. You’re a magical mess of amazing and awful when it comes to kissing, dude.”  
Cameron got his book and went back to his bed, sitting on it and finding his page again. His leg was shaking up and down as he he tried to read. Ryan was still standing.  
“Cam--”  
Cameron shut the book and placed it gently on the floor. “Can you just get over here and keep kissing me!”


End file.
